wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Niami Morgan
Appearance and Personality Niami is a cheerful and idealistic scholar of arcane magic and the races of Azeroth, particularly the Forsaken. She is short, at only 5'5," but she is thin enough to seem considerably taller. Her hair is reddish-brown, and her eyes are very bright blue. She is very pale, and covered with freckles. Her mood is prone to swing between intense gaiety and optimism, and bouts of pensive, cynical, melancholy. She is an idealistic bookworm, more comfortable in a library then a battlefield or party, but she is fiercely loyal to the few friends that she has. Though she appears frail, she is very resilient. Her style with magic is reckless and brilliantly unorthodox. History Born on the first of June, eighteen years ago, to an aristocratic family in Stormwind, her parents were Claire Ashley-Connacht, and Robert Morgan. Magic had always run on her mother's side of the family, and she took to it, beginning her studies as a child under her grandfather's tutelage. She had one brother, Patrick, who was several years older then her. Patrick, who had no skill with magic, joined the army and served in the Plaguelands for a few years. He was a loving and devoted brother. When she was thirteen, her grandfather, friend, and mentor, William Connacht, died peacefully at the age of eighty-seven. Her curiosity soon drove her to delve into his books and records, learning all she could about him. It was not long before, in the attic of his old house, she discovered a treasure-trove of knowledge. Her Grandfather had once been a warlock. Shortly after her eighteenth birthday, her family recieved the terrible news that Patrick had been taken by the Scourge in a night ambush,and was presumed to be dead. The Morgan family was devastated. Niami began to suffer nightmares, withdrawing from her friends and throwing herself with renewed vigour into her study of magic. Patrick had been her hero all her life, and his loss took something out of her. Worse things were to come, soon after, due to complications involved with her father's government job, her family was targeted for judicial assassination. Her mother was murdered in her sleep, her father never came home. Niami fled the city in the middle of the night. She travelled to the Outlands to help in the war, but she was not meant to be a soldier, she travelled back to Stormwind and published some of her studies of magic, eking out a living as an adventurer and scholar. Half-believing herself to be cursed, she allowed herself to become more outgoing, but never connected with people for any length of time. Next, she met the person who was to become one of her closest, and strangest friends: Archmage Alectus, diabolical, highly unstable maniac, and a Lich of the Forsaken. As he would later confess, "You know, Niami, when we first met I fully intended to kill you. I planned to confine you for a time, to toy with you, letting you harbour the false hope that I would eventually set you free, before snapping your kneck. But that was before I knew you! As we conversed I found myself becoming more and more hesitant to kill you. Most people are imbeciles, worth less than the monetary value of their organs, but you... well, your mind would have been a terrible thing to waste." Meeting Borgen was the starting point for Niami's fascination with the Forsaken, she hopes to help them find a way to 'live' as something other then bloodthirsty monsters, and a way to prove to the Alliance that they ought to be forgiven. She began spending a great deal of time going about the Undercity in disguise, seeking to understand the enigmatic 'new civilization.'In time, despite her efforts to conceal this, people began to suspect Niami of treason, necromancy, and loyalty to the Scourge. This was shortly after the Lich King's attacks and the wave of plague that swept the cities of Azeroth in October of last year. Anger against her culminated when an account of one of her meetings with Borgen became known to the general public in the city. There was a riot, her house was burned to the ground, and she fled to Dalaran, where she has become embroiled in the Nexus War, as well as continuing her studies of both magic and the Forsaken. Category:Move to Archive